Pain
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Rey is sick and sees an old friend can he save rey nonslash
1. sick

Declaimer: Don't own nothing

Pain

"Rey?" Eddie Guerrero said as he walked into the locker room. Rey had just had a really bad match. MNM had creamed him with an illegal kick to the groin when the ref was distracted and brass knuckles to his lower abdomen. He lay on his back for a few minutes after the pin. The paramedics had come to help but he refused. He tried to get up but collapsed. He sucked in the pain and crawled out of the ring. His fans screamed their support for him. In their eyes he was the true winner. He stood up straight and limped out of the arena and to his locker room. He pulled off his mask, clutched his stomach, dropped the mask, and staggered into the bathroom throwing up everything he'd eaten in the last 2 days. And that is how Eddie found him, throwing up violently into the porcelain bowl before him. Eddie ran to his friend and supported his shoulders as he finished. 

"All that could not have been for the match" he said concerned. "No" Rey admitted "but I couldn't stop the match or I'd look like a coward and that illegal kick didn't help."

"I know I saw that" Eddie said shaking his head "But you wrestled when you knew you were sick, what were you thinking?" Rey didn't answer. There was a sound at the locker room door. It was Rey's old Tag- Team partner Adam Copeland (Edge).

"Rey?" he said "Adam?" Rey said hoarsely. Adam walked in and saw Rey. "Rey you don't look to good. I saw the match but it wasn't that bad." Eddie cut in "He was sick before the match and didn't tell anyone" Rey glared at him "WHAT" Adam yelled "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Rey tried to sit up but Eddie pushed him back down "Take it easy homes." he said concerned for his friend. "you know sometimes I think those dunder heads MNM have rocks for brains" they all laughed. Then Rey started coughing and couldn't stop. Eddie patted his back. When he stopped Eddie put his hand on Rey's Forehead he pulled it away quickly and turned to Adam "He's burning up! We should get him Back to the hotel I knew a doctor here in LA I can call" so they picked him up and put him in the back of Adam's car and he drove off. Eddie called his friend Dr. Jesse Travis and told him to meet them at the hotel room #619(ha ha) 

By the time they got Rey into bed there was a knock at the door. Eddie opened the door and let Jesse in. "Hey" Jesse said "Hey" Eddie replied. "you said Rey was sick?" "Yes" he Said . Jesse walked over to the bed . He took Rey's temp, and pulse . Then he listened to his breathing. "He has Viral Pneumonia, Keep him warm and his temp down I'll Prescribe an antibiotic and he'll be ok ." Eddie nodded and Jesse left . Rey was going to be ok.

FIN A/N: REVIEW! I'm a sucker for reviews. 


	2. Bored

Disclaimer: Don't own Nothing Pain chapter 2

Rey lay in bed. He felt like crap. He was really tired, weak, and nauseous . He was so weak he could barely move. Dr. Travis said it was going to get worse before it got better but this was ridiculous. Mr. McMahon was pissed when Eddie told him Rey had wrestled when he was sick and boy did Rey get an ear full. Every four hours or so someone would come in to check on him. He was freaking bored out of his mind. Finally he got out of bed, grabbed his laptop, and logged on to his own website. Then he browsed the net for a while. He was getting tired so he turned it off and slept.

Chris Benoit walked into Rey's hotel room. Rey was sleeping. Chris saw the laptop. He knew that wasn't there when he was here 3 hours ago. Oh Rey was going to get it, Eddie would kill him. He had strict orders not to get out of bed. Eddie walked through the door and just as Chris thought Rey got an ear full. If he was bored then what would it be like now?

FIN

A/N: if you want the site Rey was on look in my Profile. Thank you RKOmercaduz For suggesting another chapter because one wasn't planned.sorry if thats not spelled right. 


	3. Recovery

Pain Chapter3 -Recovery

Rey was feeling much better. It was a week after Eddie found him in the locker room. After the lecture about not getting out of bed he had Dave get his CD player and CDs. He didn't want that lecture again.

2 weeks later: Rey's music sounded "this match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 175lb, from San Diego California Rey Mysterio. He wrestled MNM in a handicap match and won. It was good to be back. END

A/N: next story will be longer. 


End file.
